Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, it is implemented as a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing images or videos, playing music or videos, playing games, and receiving broadcastings. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Meanwhile, a ubiquitous age has come, in which a user may freely access a network regardless of a place without being conscious of the network or a computer. Also, an internet of things environment in which things in daily life are mutually connected by a wire or wireless network to share information has been constructed. Things may be connected to the network in various fields such as healthcare, remote metering, smart home, and smart car as well as home appliances and electronic devices to share information.
In accordance with the development, a plurality of devices arranged in a predetermined space mutually share their information, whereby information meaningful for a user may be generated for at least one event generated in the predetermined space, and the generated information may be provided to the user.
Meanwhile, the user may input a search word to the terminal and execute a search function for the input search word to quickly search for information corresponding to the input search word if information desired to be used by the user is stored in the terminal. However, if the user looks for a specific object in a predetermined space, inconvenience occurs in that the user should check the predetermined space in detail to look for the specific object. For example, the user conveniently controls an operation of a device by using a remote controller but may indifferently leave the remote controller as it is after the device is operated. In this case, the remote controller may be arranged under a chair, table or bed, or may be stuck between chairs, whereby inconvenience may occur in that the user should find everywhere if the user desires to use the remote controller. Also, the user may look for the remote controller after putting the remote controller in a random position.
Techniques in which a positioning device is separately installed in the remote controller have been developed. However, the user desires to be quickly guided positions of various objects such as a car key and a wallet as well as the remote controller, and a problem occurs in that a positioning device cannot be installed in all objects unlike the remote controller.